markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's is a survival horror game played by Markiplier. A sequel to the game titled Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was released only a few months later. Game Information The player must survive their shift, lasting from midnight to 6:00 a.m. (approximately 8 minutes and 36 seconds in real time and 4 minutes and 30 seconds on the mobile and tablet editions), without being attacked by one of the animatronic animal robots roaming the facility. The player, who sits in an office and is unable to move, is given access to a network of security cameras throughout the facility to track the movement of the animatronic robots. Four of the five characters have distinct movement patterns while the fifth, "Golden Freddy", only appears when certain actions are taken; however, most of the characters' movements take place off-screen. The camera feeds are dimly lit and distorted, one of the rooms only contains an audio feed, and the cameras do not cover certain areas of the building, most notably the two hallways directly to the left and right of the player. The player cannot leave the guard room, but can close the doors to defend themselves, and briefly turn on lights in the hallways to check for animatronics. Use of these actions consume the player's limited electrical power; if the power runs out, the cameras become inoperable, the doors open, and the lights go out, leaving the player with no defense against an attack. Once these things happen, music will play, it will go pitch black, and Freddy will jumpscare the player, losing the game. Episodes #WARNING: SCARIEST GAME IN YEARS #WAS THAT GOLDEN FREDDY?! #'Not-So-Official' Ending #Secret 6th and 7th Night #20/20/20/20 COMPLETE #Five Nights at Freddy's FAIL Compilation #Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lost Episode #My Mom Plays Five Nights at Freddy's Story The true story behind Five Nights at Freddy's is very vague to say the least. It is shrouded in mystery and it'd be up to the fans of the game to find out what is really going on. What is known however is that a famous pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza has been popular for many years until an incident known as the Bite of '87 where an animatronic had bit off someone's frontal lobe. The place's popularity began to drop and got worse when five children mysteriously went missing and were presumably murdered when an unknown man dressed up as a mascot lured the children to the back of the place and killed them and stuffed them in the suits as the bodies were never found. Later on the animatronics were reported to have blood and mucus oozing out of their mouths and eyes. By the time the game takes place, the pizzeria is on the verge of closing and is said to be shut down by the years end. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2 it is then revealed that a new entity known as The Puppet is a mastermind behind many points in the story and brought Freddy and the others to life to give them a chance at revenge against their killer. Trivia *Mark is often regarded as the "King of Five Nights at Freddy's" by the majority due to his perseverance. This also greatly contributed to the series' popularity. *YouTube wise, Mark was the second person to beat the game's 20/20/20/20 mode. External links *Five Nights at Freddy's on Steam *Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki Category:Survival Horror Games